sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Chan
Jeff Chan is the former Commander of SG-1. He was killed in 2023 when he sided with the Tau'ri Rebellion. Physical *Height: 5'9 *Weight: 124 Lbs. *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Black *ATA Gene Status: Untested *WTA Gene Status: Untested *GTA Gene Status: Negative Education *Primary Education: Leland High School *University Education: Stanford Law School, Stanford University, Palo Alto, CA **(Received Juris Doctor Degree) *Military Education: US Air Force Academy, Colorado Springs, CO Career History *Fighter Pilot, Peterson AFB **8/14/2009 - 3/16/2010 *F-302 Pilot, USS Daedalus **3/16/2010 - 4/2/2011 *Squadron Leader, USS Odyssey **4/3/2011 - 7/03/2012 *Team Member, SG-26, Stargate Command **7/04/2012 - 5/12/2015 *Executive Officer, SG-26, Stargate Command **5/13/2015 - 10/16/2017 *Team Member, SG-1, Stargate Command **10/17/2017 - 3/24/2018 *Executive Officer, SG-1, Stargate Command: **3/24/2018 - 9/22/2019 *Commanding Officer, SG-1, Stargate Command **9/22/2019 - 8/15/2022 *Commanding Officer, Stargate Command: **8/21/2021 - 3/21/2022 *Acting Stargate Command East Asian Liaison, Yongsan Garrison (Republic of Korea) **3/21/2022 - 8/15/2022 (Temporary Re-Assignment) *Director of Operations in the Milky Way Galaxy, Homeworld Command (Operations Division) **8/15/2022 - 12/5/2023 Effective Dates of Promotion * - Second Lieutenant: 8/14/2009 * - First Lieutenant: 12/22/2009 * - Captain: 4/1/2010 * - Major: 3/22/2013 * - Lieutenant Colonel: 6/09/2017 * - Colonel: 1/24/2020 * - Brigadier General: 11/25/2020 * - Major General: 7/18/2021 * - Stripped of Rank: 12/5/2023 Awards & Decorations Stripped of all awards & decorations. Qualifications & Skills *Certified Pilot for F-302, F-35, F-22 *Military Law *Electronic Warfare *Special Operations training *Psychological warfare training *Astrophysics *Computer Science *Fluent in English, Mandarin, Taiwanese, Proficient in Spanish. Background Jeff Chan was born into a stereotypical Asian family, working diligently through his educational career and achieving top grades and graduating with honors from his high school. This enabled Chan to be admitted to Stanford University to study law, which his parents heavily pressured him to do. Chan received his J.D. Degree and managed to pass the California Bar Exam, but even though he was on a steady path to a high-paying law career, something didn't feel right. Discontent with his way of life, Chan decided to go join the United States Air Force for a change, citing a childhood desire to become a pilot. Chan applied and was quickly accepted to the Air Force Academy, against his parents wishes. Chan's decision to abandon a prestigious career in law and instead join the Air Force caused a rift with him and his family that still has not been resolved to this day. Although he was at first picked out to become an Air Force JAG due to his law experience, Chan argued against that notion and instead was able to become a pilot. With his good work ethic and the diligence that had managed to get him into law school, Chan managed to become a top-notch pilot, catching the eye of his superiors and being recruited into the F-302 program, as well as being allowed to graduate early from the Air Force Academy. From then on, Chan's career in the Stargate Program was launched, and in a surprisingly short period of time was able to reach the highly prestigious command of SG-1 and be promoted to Brigadier General and MAJCOM XO. He was eventually promoted again to Major General and was made commanding officer of the SGC after General Yu was Relieved of Command but he himself later was temporarily Reassigned to become Acting Stargate Command East Asian Liaison. However by the time the Temporary Re-Assignment ended he was asked to become Director of Operations in the Milky Way Galaxy at Homeworld Command. He accepted and was reunited with General Yu. Personality Traits Though Chan was seen as his superiors as hardworking and diligent, he possesses an inner playfulness and a great sense of humor accompanied by sarcasm. His diligent personality is countered by some elements of social awkwardness, shaping Chan's unique personality. Chan is a straightforward and easy-going leader, and carriers great respect for those who deserve it. Chan always seems young at heart, and always finds something to poke fun at, even in some very rough situations. General Chan likes Italian and Japanese food, as well as Science Fiction Television programs (i.e. Battlestar Galactica and Wormhole XTreme). Chan spends his free time reading seemingly boring books, programming random things, and eating good food. Notations The staff member behind Jeff preferred to over exaggerate the role of the Republic of Taiwan, and spent most of his time annoying other players. Category:Command Officers Category:United States Air Force Personnel Category:Pilots Category:SGC Personnel Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tau'ri Rebellion Personnel Category:Homeworld Command Personnel Category:Banned Player Character Category:Imperial Brotherhood Personnel Category:Prisoner of War Category:Area 51 Personnel